A Childhood Battle
by Fairy Of The Dark Wind
Summary: Ash has just defeated Cynthia and now's a pokemon master. He called an old friend for a battle. will sparks fly? or will problems get in the way? childhoodbattleshipping check profile showoffshipping hoennshipping orangeshipping an maybe more...


**HI! It's Fairy of the Dark Wind with a new story. It's my first fanfic I'm going to go through with.**

**One thing, with my last fic, I'm not a Drew hater; I just had to make him sound like a bad guy. I also didn't want to write a battle scene, so I guess I should have written that in**

**Here are everyone's ages...**

**Ash- 16**

**Kat- 15**

**May- 14**

**Brandon-15**

**Misty – 16**

**Tracy-17**

**Brock-17**

**Dawn- 12**

**Max-12 (yes Max started his journey, I like him with Pokémon more)**

**And that's all I can think of so far**

**I know I promised drew, but I read a Hoenshipping fic, and got in the mood to write one of them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with Pokémon. I only own my character Kat**

* * *

Congratulations rang through the stadium as Ash Ketchum held his trophy after defeating Cynthia. He was now a Pokémon Master. He waited forever for this day. Now he could get a hold of his friend Kat. He had meet Kat a very long time ago. Right after he became friends with Pikachu actually. She came and asked for a battle. Ever since that day, he had kept in touch. The battle ended in a draw, and they said that once they became the best in their fields, they would battle again. But that didn't keep them from becoming friends.

At the same moment as Ash receiving a trophy, so was Kat. Her dark purple eyes gleamed like they never had before. All she could think about was the battle she was to have with Ash now. They had become very good friends during the years after they meet. Though not many people knew about her, only Brock, May, and Misty, not even Dawn or Max.

As she ran to the Pokémon center, she realized something. What was she going to say to Ash when they saw each other? Sure, they talked, but this was the moment they were waiting for. The moment they could battle again. It all started 5 years ago...

* * *

"Hey you!" Kat screamed as she ran over to a boy. She had just seen him and his Pikachu battle a bunch of Spearow. She wanted some of that action right then.

"What, you mean me?" Ash said as clueless as ever. When he saw the little girl running over to him, a Meditite following at foot, he realized what she wanted, and he was ready.

* * *

Kat lied down on her bed. She grabbed a special Poke ball, it was Purple instead of red, and released what was inside of it. A Medicham popped out and started meditating right away. She smiled at him, and went to her phone. Before she could dial a number though, Ash's ring tone started up. She waited a second, and then picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey miss top coordinator, what up?" you could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Not much, and since you're a master now, I take it we can battle?"

"You bet, but don't you think it's weird?"

"Weird that the day finally came... kind of. It has been a long wait."

"Do you have a place you want to meet at?"

"Pallet town, where our first battle took place."

"Cool that will take less than a day. Can I bring some friends?"

"Of course, can't wait to see you."

"Me to, I have to go, so I'll talk to you soon."

"Of course, bye," Kat said.

"Bye," Ash finished as the dial tone rang out. Kat hung up her end, signing a dreamy sign, and melting into her bed. He was the only person who could bring out any emotion in her. People only saw the serious battle one, the 'I-don't-care' one, and rarely the bubbly one. But Ash could bring out those, and one she kept locked away. The lovey dovey one.

When Kat was only five, she was forced into battling. Her dad, being an amazing Pokémon trainer, but having to settle down at a city, thrusted his dreams to Kat. She took them, and when she turned ten, became a Pokémon trainer. She was so depressed though; that Ash finally caught on, and asked her what was wrong. Only Ash could cheer her up, and from that day on, she was a Pokémon coordinator.

It was also that day where she got her first and last crush. It was on Ash. It started out as a simple, 'I like you more than other people,' crush, but then turned into love. She wasn't the type to be shy, but there are always exceptions. This was one.

The next day, Kat traveled out of Almia, and headed for Kanto. She could be there by early night if there were no delays. She was really excited. Ash had talked to her just that morning, and said he would meet her at the docks. Kat told him afterwards to walk her to the Pokémon Center, but he argued, ending the conversation that she could stay at his house, then saying he had to go.

'He's too nice for his own good,' Kat thought as she heard the captain over the P.A announcer say an hour until docking. Kat looked over at the time, only to realise she had been resting all day.

'I guess that's a good thing. This isn't going to be an easy battle,' she thought. She packed her things and got ready to leave.

"Oh, one last thing," she said out loud to herself. She picked up that exact same purple Poke ball from last night. The Medicham was released, and it stretched its poor mussels. "Lets go see Ash and Pikachu again, okay?" she got the Medichams name in response, and went to go the front of the boat.

By this time, they were landing at the dock. When Kat finally got out and started looking around, she couldn't find anyone familiar. "He couldn't have forgotten me. Maybe something came up."

"Miss me," she heard as she turned around. Amber eyes stared into her purple ones. She smiled and was about to jump into his arms, when she heard a feminem voice from behind.

"Who are you?" she heard. It didn't sound like a jealous girlfriend though, she sounded just as dense as Ash was all those years ago. Not saying that he wasn't dense now.

"Ummm, I guess I could ask you the same thing to. I'm Kat, an older fried of Ash's." Kat said as she looked at the blue haired girl. She was wearing a mini pink skirt with a black top over it. She also looked at Ash. He was wearing baggy jeans, a white shirt, and another black shirt with a yellow line that went over the white shirt. If it wasn't for Ash, Kat would've felt very undressed in her black shorts and dark purple shirt. She was also wearing purple socks that went up just over her knees over black running shoes. Her black hair left stray with purple streaks running through.

"Cool! I'm Dawn." The girl smiled. After she introduced herself, three more people came from behind them.

"Hey you guys, come meet Kat!" Ash yelled in a cheery voice. Kat smiled. 'He's not acting like himself, well, he is, just more happy than usual,' Kat had to smile at that thought.

"Took you guys long enough." Ash started pointing to his friends. The first one he pointed to was an older looking guy with squinting eyes. 'I wonder how he sees things with his eyes like that, Kat thought. "He's Brock. The girl with the bandana, she's May. And last, the little guy with blue hair, that's Max, May's little brother."

"Hey you guys, I'm Kat. Nice to meet you all." Kat said with a smile. She was happy to finally be part of Ash's life like his friends were. She just wished she could talk with him alone.

It was only four in the afternoon when they started for Ash's house. When five hit, they found themselves looking at the front door to Ash's house. Ash opened the door, and yelled he was home. His mom came running into the front hall, jumped at Ash, and started hugging him until he was suffocating. When ash got out, he introduced Dawn, Kat guessing she was his newest friend, and then started on Kat.

"And this is Kat. She's ranked as a top Coordinator, coming in first at the Almia grand festival," Ash bragged for her.

Kat blushed, "well, it was all because of my Pokémon's amazing combination. Using Ninetails tail to through an over heat over the edge, then power it up with Medicham's meditating ability to power up a psychic attack. I just did what any coordinator would do, use their Pokemon's abilities and perfect them into attacks."

"Wow that would have been an amazing combination to see." May said starry eyes.

"Yeah, can we see it?" Dawn said, starry eyed as well.

"Sure, if we have time I mean." Kat said as she looked at Ash. "I don't want to get in the way of anything."

"Go ahead, there's still some cooking to be done here anyways," said a very familiar voice to Ash, but not one for Kat.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it, review if you want, I may even take ideas even though I have the story already in my mind.


End file.
